Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: Frontier Camp and Scare School
Rocky and Bullwinkle and the Frontier Campers need help from Casper and the Scare School Students to save Frostbite Falls from Boris and Natasha and the Evil Spy Campers. Plot One night, Fearless Leader, Boris, Natasha and the Evil Spy Campers, Kanrick Dogleg, Eddy Dastardly, Wallie Rotten and Drake Crook are all trying to get rid of Rocky, Bullwinkle and the Frontier Campers, Oski Bear, Sylvester Fox, Blackstone Crow and Floral Fauna and their Scout master, Scott Wolf, but how? Then suddenly a vampire bully named Thatch came and told Fearless Leader, Boris, Natasha and the Evil Spy Campers that he had a same problem as they do, but Thatch's partners, Slither, Dummy Girl, Mosshead and Harpy came and tell Thatch that he's supposed to scare fleshies, not making friends with them but Thatch told them that those fleshies are evils and they can be on their side so they can help Thatch to take over the world. Fearless Leader, Boris, Natasha and the Evil Spy Campers agree with Thatch and his gang so they started to counter Frostbite Falls Minnesota. But at Frostbite Falls, Rocky, Bullwinkle and the four campers, Oski, Sylvester, Blackstone and Floral are playing football with Captain Peachfuzz's niece, Becky and then Scout Master Scott Wolf came and told them that Gidney and Cloyd arrived to the camp and they wanted to congratulate Rocky and Bullwinkle for helping their moon men friends for saying that because they've couldn't have done it without them. Then suddenly, Fearless Leader, Boris, Natasha, the Evil Spy Campers and their new monsters friends, Thatch, Slither, Dummy Girl, Mosshead and Harpy came and they have a plan to get them and Casper and his school friends so Thatch can take over the world. After those villains left, Scott Wolf and the Frontier Campers tells Rocky and Bullwinkle who's Casper, Rocky told them that Casper is a friendly ghost and he's not so scary at all and Bullwinkle also told them that he, Rocky and their girlfriend have met him, his uncles the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) and their two humans friends at Whipstaff Manor. Then suddenly a pirate with two eye patches named Cappy and his parrot named Beaky came on the flying ship and he told Rocky, Bullwinkle and the Frontier Campers that they're the friends of Casper and he's at Scare School so Cappy and Beaky take them on a ride to Scare School so they can see Casper. Meanwhile at Scare School, Casper told his friends, Ra the Mummy and Mantha the Zombie that he and his human friend, Jimmy Bradley from Deedstown are going to see a movie if they want to come with them and they were still looking for Thatch, Slither, Dummy Girl, Mosshead and Harpy because the two headed masters, Alder and Dash will get very angry if five of the students are missing. Then suddenly, they see somebodies and it's Cappy, Beaky, Rocky, Bullwinkle and the Frontier Campers and Casper is glad to see Rocky and Bullwinkle again and Ra and Mantha are shock because they see them in the school and if the head masters find out if fleshies are in schools, they'll get in trouble. As Casper, Ra and Mantha take Rocky, Bullwinkle and the Frontier Campers to the hiding place, Rocky and Bullwinkle told Casper that they and the campers need him and his school friends help, Thatch, Slither, Dummy Girl, Mosshead and Harpy team up with their arch nemesis, Fearless Leader, Boris, Natasha and the Evil Spy Campers to counter their home, Frostbite Falls. That reminds Casper of Alder and Dash had turned the Ghostly Trios and Kibosh into stones so they can counter Deedstown so Casper can save the day and now he, Ra and Mantha get all the Scare School students to help Rocky, Bullwinkle and the Frontier Campers save Frostbite Falls. Later Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the gang told the scare school students everything that Thatch is taking over the world, Rocky told the Scare School students the plan, "Make Sure those Head Masters doesn't see fleshies", "Go back to Deedstown to get the Ghostly Trios, Jimmy Bradley and his father, Graham Bradley the creature catcher" and "Returns to Frostbite Falls, Minesota meets Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends" and so the plan is about to begin. As Wolfie and Flyboy distract the every staff of the Scare School, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Frontier Campers and the Scare School students to the boat where Cappy and Beaky are and then start flying to Deedstown. When they all get to Deedstown, they landed at the Ghostly Manor and the Ghostly Trios are glad that Casper is home and Rocky and Bullwinkle told them that they all have to go to Jimmy's house immediately. Later at the Bradley's house, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper told Jimmy, his father, Graham Bradley and the Ghostly Trios that Thatch and his pals team up with Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha to counter everyone in Frostbite Falls, but not everyone, Becky, her uncle, Captain Peachfuzz and Rocky and Bullwinkle's cousins, Micheal and Bobby along with the agents animals, Mr. Nigelius Fox (who's related to Sylvester), Mr. Alexei Rabbit, Mr. Heinrich Raccoon and Miss Maiah Skunk whose are being rescued by the moonmen, Gidney and Cloyd, whose told Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Ghostly Trios, Jimmy, Graham, the Frontier Campers and the Scare School students that they all have a plan to stop Thatch, Boris, Natasha, Slither, Dummy Girl, Mosshead, Harpy, Fearless Leader and the Evil Spy Campers. Back at Frostbite Falls, the Mayor told Fearless Leader, Boris, Natasha, Thatch, Slither, Dummy Girl, Mosshead, Harpy and the Evil Spy Campers that they'll never get away with this, he told them that they're understand what they're saying but suddenly, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Ghostly Trios, Becky, Jimmy, Captain Peachfuzz, Graham, Gidney, Cloyd, Micheal, Bobby, the agents animals, the Frontier Campers and the Scare School students show up and stand up to those villains and they challenged them to their rivalry and they all begin to battle. After the war is over, Kibosh show up and he's not very happy with Thatch because he broke the Scare School rules, he punish him, Slither, Dummy Girl, Mosshead and Harpy for running away from Scare School and trying to take over the world. Then the police officers came and arrested Fearless Leader, Boris, Natasha and the Evil Spy Campers for counter Frostbite Falls. Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper thank Kibosh for saving this school, but the Scare School students and the Frontier campers help too so to thank them all they'll start playing football with human kids together. When the Football game started, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper began to kicks the ball to made a goal and everyone cheer for them and when the game is over, Fearless Leader, Boris, Natasha and Thatch have to clean up the hole game and everyone lived happily ever after. The End! Category:Crossover film Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Harvey Entertainment Category:MoonScoop Group